The Start of Something New
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: Juice meets his newest employee at the dispensary and starts to fall for her. How are things going to go for the Son? Juice/OC.
1. Meeting Danielle

**Disclaimer: Do not own SOA or the characters associated.**

**Warnings: Language**

**Author's Note: First SOA fic I've done.. I have always kinda loved Juice, he gets a bad rap-most times for good reason-but he's never really had much of a love interest and I wanted to see where one could go.**

* * *

Juice drummed his fingers on the counter top, a bored sort of look on his face. He'd seen two customers today at the dispensary in the five hours he'd been here. Completely. Boring. All inventory had been taken care of the last months budget looked over, doctors called, quarter-tax taken care of.. Needless to say he was bored out of his mind and there was nothing to be done about it. The club was doing nothing today, which was admittedly shocking. Everyone seemed to be just dealing with their families or doing work around T-M. Jax was still dealing with the Wendy fiasco while trying to figure everything out with Tara. Juice had to wonder if it were going to work with those two this time around. He'd only heard stories of how things had been for the couple in high school, so he wasn't as aware of everything as the rest of the group, but he knew enough.

The only reason he was here instead of at the garage working on his bike and hanging with the guys was because he had to hire a new secretary/counter girl for the dispensary. He'd fired the last girl for stealing, as well as smoking on the job. Shit wasn't cheap and he couldn't have someone stealing it. As normal he ran background checks on the applicants and called the ones he'd liked for interviews. All four of the guys and seven of the girls he'd seen already seemed too sketchy for him. After three no-shows he was starting to lose his patience.

In the process of trying to come up with another plan for the business the biker had lost himself in thought and hadn't heard the bell over the door chime. He didn't realize that someone had come into the shop while he was trapped in his head until a pale hand reached out and brushed across his arm at the same time a soft voice penetrated his thoughts. "Excuse me?"

Snapping out of it Juice jumped slightly, retracting his arm from the petite woman across the counter.. at least until he got a better look at the girl. A brow arched slowly as his dark eyes danced over her frame from head to toe, mentally taking note of her every feature. Auburn hair that fell in loose ringlets around her face and down her slender shoulders; he had to wonder if it were as soft as it looked. Almond shaped eyes that we the most starling emerald-green color shadowed faintly by pale brows, one delicately arched as she watched him. A cute little button nose in between high cheekbones splattered with pale freckles. Full, gloss-covered lips that were curved slightly upward in a smirk. Creamy pale skin, perfectly rounded breasts, not a bad ass and.. "hello?"

Her soft voice yanked Juice from his thoughts. "Um. Hi." He fumbled for a second over his words, blushing softly. "What, uh.. what can I do for you?"

She smirked, knowing the effect she was having on him. "I had an interview today.. I'm a little late.." she admitted with a small frown tugging on her lips.

Naturally Juice felt his gaze drawn to her lips for a moment or two before he was able to mentally shake himself back to awareness. The girl at least dressed to impress. One girl this morning had worn a pair of short shorts and a tank top, another had worn blue jeans and a wife-beater. Oh yea.. impressive. Not. This girl on the other hand wore a pair of simple dark brown slacks, black heeled boots and a black sweater. He'd contemplated commenting on it, but changed his mind at the last second. "Name?"

"Danielle Wallace."

He glanced down at his paper work, then up to the clock on the wall behind her. "Your interview was at 2.. you're an hour late."

"My car broke down.. I had to walk."

"Don't you have a phone? You could have called."

"Yeah. I did.. until I tried to call." She remarked, causing him confusion. The red-head reached into her black purse and pulled her cell phone out. She held it up to show him several long spider-webbed cracks across the screen. "I dropped it when I was pulling it out of my purse to call you. I didn't know the number to call you and tell you since it's in my phone."

Juice frowned a little, glancing at the clock again. He liked his employees to be punctual, it meant he didn't have to actually be here 24/7. Before he had the chance to say anything else the girl spoke again. "Look, I know I'm late and I know not having the number isn't much of an excuse, but I need this job. I know you're not supposed to say that in an interview, but.. I need the job."

"Why?" Juice interrupted her with his blunt question.

Instantly the girl stopped talking and stared at him, almost as if she couldn't believe he'd asked. A blush formed on her cheeks before she sighed and glanced around the room. "I'll lose my place, okay? I've been outta work for two months and my unemployment is gone. If I don't get this job I'll have to move back in with my mom in Ohio." She stated boldly, a hint of embarrassment hiding within her speech.

He couldn't help the slight smirk that started around the corners of his mouth, remembering what that felt like. Instead of commenting he nodded in understanding. "Alright, Danielle-"

"Dani." She interrupted with a quick smile, looking a little relieved that he hadn't turned her away yet.

"Dani.. I ran a background check, I called your previous employers and I checked into all of your references. Everyone had great things to say about you except.." he paused long enough to grab her application and the page he'd attached to it with the notes from all of his phone calls, "Alan Brisbee, your manager at Subway. I'm going to assume he was just having a bad day when I spoke with him." He said and laughed quietly causing the girl to smile and shrug.

"He was never much in a good mood." She told him and shook her head, sending the auburn curls bouncing around her head.

"When can you start?" He asked, eying her closely.

"Today, tonight.. now!" The girl beamed excitedly as she looked up at him.

Juice chuckled softly and ran a hand back across the smooth skin on the side of his head. "Alright. Come on, I'll show you around and talk you through everything." He told the red-head as he stood and yanked on the hem of his white t-shirt to pull it low over his jeans.

* * *

Two hours later and he'd shown Danielle everything he could about how things operated and what she needed to do. Juice kept finding reasons to bring himself closer to the girl wanting to reach out and touch her, to be near her.. anything. Every time he was close he got the faintest whiff of vanilla-honey and wanted to know just where it was coming from. Everything about the woman was inviting him in and Juice had to struggle to remember she was his employee now.

Not like it should matter that much, but he had to hold some standards.. right? When the bell chimed above the door out front his dark eyes danced to the clock before back to Danielle. "Last customer of the day." He commented with a smile on his lips. The little red-head followed him to the front of the store and stood back just a little to watch as he handled the customer.

As the elderly man walked out the door-sounding another chime from the bell-Juice followed behind to lock the door. His dark eyes then turned back to Danielle with a smile lingering around the corners of his mouth. "Well, think you can handle the job?"

"It seems easy enough." She replied with a soft laugh.

"Alright, I'll need you here at 9am to open shop." He instructed.

She made a little face but nodded in acknowledgment. The expression reminded him that she'd said something about her car breaking down. "What's going on with your car?" He asked now.

"I'm really not sure. It took me a little bit to get it started and then it just.. died."

He frowned a little, but nodded as he grabbed the money from the drawer and shoved it into a bank bag with a ticket showing the total in the bag. "I'll give you a ride, we'll figure it out."

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you from anything."

"I was heading to the garage anyway."

"Wait.. you're a mechanic, too?" She asked, now eying him a little closer than she had before.

"I know a thing or two." Juice replied in a flirty tone.

Dani laughed softly and followed him from the store, stopping cold when she saw the Harley that her new boss was climbing onto.

When he saw the hesitance from the red-head he frowned, "never been on a bike before?"

"A bike, yeah. But to me a bike is something you pedal.. you know, not an engine on wheels."

Juice pretended to look offended, patting his bike lightly as if it could have heard the insult. "And what do you think your car is?" He asked in return, fighting a laugh.

Danielle paused, clearly struck by his comment. "At least it's enclosed!" She finally retorted.

"How about if I promise not to kill us?" He asked while stepping closer to the girl and holding out his skull cap. "I'll go slow."

The girl stared up at him, momentarily lost in his eyes before a smile crept its way onto her full lips. "If I die, I promise to come back and haunt you." She stated as she took the helmet and pulled it onto her head. The biker reached out to adjust the strap and fasten it under her chin, chewing lightly at his lip from their close proximity. There was, without a doubt, an attraction between the two of them. He wasn't entirely sure what it was about the girl, but she was definitely one of those girls that he remembered his mother talking about. The ones 'worth working for'. At least that was the impression he was getting so far.

Juice retracted his hands slowly and smirked down at the girl before nodding toward his bike. He waited patiently while Danielle talked herself into it before climbing on behind him. Her hands fluttered around his back, not sure where she needed to grab onto. With a silent chuckle he reached back and wound her hands around his waist. No sooner had he kicked the engine to life and her grip tightened around him. He felt her head rest against his back as she held on tight enough to push the breath from him.

Did he mind? Not really.

After asking where her car was parked and hearing her strained answer Juice hit the gas to take them out of the lot.

* * *

Her slender arms held fast to his waist as he drove, keeping himself at the speed limit and making sure to stay within the lane rather than drive as he normally would on the shoulder or in between other cars or around them. All to make sure the red-head felt safe. Had he been able to drive like normal the girl would have been back in front of her car in less than ten minutes, but since he was being cautious it took them closer to twenty. When he killed the engine Danielle visibly relaxed and let out a loud breath of air before extracting herself from the bike and him.

An older Pontiac Firebird sat on the side of the road waiting for her. Her fingers brushed across the deep blue paint on the driver's fender before turning to look at him. "So.. we gonna push it?" She asked with a faint tease to her tone.

"Nah, tow truck should be here in a minute." He responded, already having sent a message to Piney asking the old man to bring the truck around to help him out. "So this is yours?" Juice asked, looking over the 'Bird.

"Well, it was my dad's. After he died my mom was gonna sell it, until I talked her out of it."

"She's in pretty good condition."

"Yeah, dad only took her out in the summer to keep rust away, took pretty good care of her. As soon as I was old enough to drive it out of Ohio I did.. haven't looked back since." Danielle commented and chuckled faintly.

"So what made you come to Charming?" He asked, leaning against the fender beside her.

"Well, to be honest I was heading for L.A. I overshot a little and she overheated just inside of Charming. I got her fixed, found a job and an apartment. I just.. never left." The girl admitted.

Juice nodded in understanding before opening his mouth again, "not that it's really my business, but what's in L.A.?"

"Nothin'. I figured L.A. would have it all, ya know? That I'd be able to find an agency or a good job.. after I spent about a month here I realized that I was probably just lookin' to get away from home. I never left cause I was already here and I liked it here." She told him with a smile lingering around the corners of her mouth. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What brought you to Charming?" The girl asked with an arch in her brow.

"How do you know I'm not from Charming?"

"You've got this big city vibe goin' on." She stated with a smirk.

"Alright, you got me. I'm from Queens."

"New York?"

"Mhm." He hummed with a faint nod.

"Score for me, definitely big city boy. What in the world put you on the other side of the country?" She asked with a delicate arch forming in her brow.

"Eh, after I got outta the Army I just.. didn't want to go home. Sort of traveled around on my own for a while before I ended up here. Seems like forever, but it's only been about 7 years." He told her honestly. Danielle nodded softly, a smile peaking at her lips. "What?" He heard himself ask as he smiled in return.

"Nothing.. Just.. didn't peg you for the Army type."

"I was a dumb kid.. Thought serving my country would mean something. I just ended up stuck in a room 18 hours of the day working on computers." He told her and shrugged slightly. No sooner had he opened his mouth to speak again and a horn honked loudly, startling both of them. Truth be told Juice had forgotten that they were on the side of the road, that there were other people in existence.. he'd gotten lost talking to the red-head.

"Gimme a hand here kid," Piney's gruff voice sounded as the man climbed out of the cab.

* * *

**End things here for the time being, depending on how people like it is depending on how I'll go on. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. At T-M

**Disclaimer: As before**

**Warnings: As before**

* * *

They'd gotten the girl's car back to T-M without incident, she'd rode along with Piney in the truck to keep herself off of Juice's bike. The older male had climbed from the cab and helped long enough to unhook her car from the tow truck before he vanished into the club house. Jax, Clay, Bobby and Tig were nowhere to be seen, Gemma was holed up in her office talking to Chibs while Opie and Half-Sac were working on another car at the far end of the garage. Juice hoped he had enough knowledge about cars to figure this one out.

He instructed Danielle to climb behind the wheel and give the key a turn. She frowned and shook her head, "don't know what good it'll do," was muttered as she dropped into the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition. The engine sputtered once, twice, then caught and roared to life. A brow arched as he leaned around the hood to look at her before the engine seized up and died out.

"Give it another go, but hit the gas a couple times." He called up to the girl. This time the engine wouldn't turn over, though it sounded as if it were trying. Hmm. "Hey Ope!" He cupped a hand around his mouth and called.

His bearded brother looked up from his work and frowned darkly as Juice began waving him over. After a quick word to the Prospect he walked over. "What's up?"

"Car fires up one second then dies out and won't start up again.. I was thinking spark plugs." he told the larger male.

Opie frowned and stepped closer to Danielle and her car. "Give it another go." He instructed the red-head. She nodded and turned the key over, holding it for a few seconds as the car groaned it's protest. "Don't think that's spark plugs, brother." He told the Puerto Rican male as he dropped slowly down in front of the car. Opie pulled his knife from his waistband and reached back until he found the starter, then slammed the flat edge of the blade against it, squinting his eyes against the metallic clang that filled the air. Once he'd slid back out from under the car he called back to the girl. "Again."

She'd barely turned the key when it fired up causing a little squeal to slip from her lips in glee and Opie to offer a half-smug smirk up to Juice. "Starter. Told ya, brother."

"Mhm.." he hummed back, shaking his head before offering a hand to help the larger male back to his feet. Opie clapped him gently on the back, then walked back toward Half-Sac to get himself back to work.

"So? That's it?" Dani asked, sliding out from the driver's seat.

"Nah, you're gonna need a starter."

"And how much is that gonna cost me?" She asked with a brow raising skeptically.

"Mm, with labor it'd normally run about $700."

"Normally?"

"Well, you're working for me now, I think I could give you a little bit of a discount." He countered in a semi-flirting tone causing the girl to laugh softly, nodding in response.

"Alright. How much of a discount we talkin'?"

"Depends.."

"On?"

"If you'll let me take you to dinner."

Danielle bit down on her lower lip, grinning faintly with a blush coloring her pale cheeks. "Alright, when?"

"Tomorrow, after work."

"Deal."

–

Danielle decided to go for a short walk while Juice got to work on her car, unfortunately it took him a moment before he was actually able to get to work because he had to take the time to appreciate her hips swaying as she walked away. "That was pretty smooth, Juicy-boy." A low-pitched voice sounded behind him, the Scottish accent enough that he didn't even need to turn around.

"Uh.. what?" He quickly shook himself out of the miniature trance he'd put himself into while watching the girl.

Chibs merely laughed and shook his head while clapping the younger male on the shoulder to turn him around. "What's goin' on with this here car?"

"Mm, needs a starter."

"Need a hand?"

"Sure." Juice was actually pretty glad for the help, besides Chibs was pretty much his favorite person in the club. Yes, he loved all of his brothers, but he felt a greater connection to Chibs than he did anyone else. He'd always assumed it was because they were both so outside of everyone else. While Juice was just as 'American' as everyone else, he was still Puerto Rican and that put him just outside of everyone else. Chibs being Scottish did the same. While they were both full members and both were seen as actual brothers, he knew that on some level at least one or two had to wonder if he really belonged in SAMCRO. Hell, sometimes he did too.

He and Chibs discussed the dispensary and his need to hire a new cashier, they talked about club matters in hushed tones, they discussed Jax's troubles. It was something the two of them usually did while working together, just talk about the first things that came time mind. The Scot told him a few stories about growing up in Belfast and recounted a few tales from his time within the British Army. Juice listened intently to the elder male as they worked and nearly an hour later the new starter was installed.

Juice hadn't realized Danielle had come back and had been talking to Gemma for.. god only knew how long until he stood and stretched his arms above his head. The girl waved at him and he waved in return before turning his gaze toward Gemma. She smiled faintly with a nod behind the girls back as if to show her approval. He felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment as his gaze shifted momentarily to the ground. Chibs chuckled under his breath before calling out "Oy, lass. Why don't you come give 'er a go?"

Danielle blushed at the accent, muttered a goodbye to Gemma and turned to walk back toward her car.

It didn't take very long at all for her to have dropped down into the drivers seat and turn the engine over. It caught right away and roared to life. A happy smile played over the red-heads lips as she climbed out the car and walked quickly to the two men. "Thank you! I really thought this would be something more difficult."

"Any other problems, just bring 'er right back here." The Scot told her with a smile tugging on his lips.

"Will do." Danielle promised before the elder male walked off in the direction of the Clubhouse. "Thank you, Juice. How much do I owe you?"

He laughed softly and glanced toward Gemma who was still gazing in their direction. "Umm, well, if Gemma wasn't keeping an eye out I'd say nothin'.. but.." he frowned a little, trying to figure up the price of the part, "Say an even hundred and I'll write it up as an oil change." He told her with a chuckle.

"Can we take it out of my check? I'm a little short right now.." she told him while making a face. Juice laughed softly and nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I'll dock your first paycheck." He promised as his dark eyes danced over her pretty face.

Danielle moved a hair closer to him, smirking softly. Her pale gaze raked across his tanned skin until he was once more blushing faintly. "So I'll, uh, I'll see you at work tomorrow." He said while a hand raised to scratch at the side of his head, leaving an oil smear in its wake.

She stifled a giggle at the sight before nodding and stepping even closer. "9am." She replied and quickly pushed herself to stand on her toes, planting a kiss against his cheek. "Thanks again," she told him, then slid behind the wheel of her car once again.

He followed her car with his eyes until she'd turned off the lot, then turned around to see Gemma watching him expectantly from the doorway to the office. Juice simply shrugged with a smirk and headed for the bathroom to get washed up.

* * *

**Reviews anyone?**


End file.
